My Heart Melts Every Time Our Eyes Met
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Randy Orton wants to go for the gold, but Christian is just a thorn in his side. He just wants to wring the Canadians neck. He gets to hang out with Alex Riley one night after and is attracted to him. Will he be able to find a relationship after his divorce? Even though his ex and he are still friends, he does want someone in his life. Warnings: Slash M/M and cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******A/N: This is co-written with RockyGirl19. I hope y'all enjoy.**

**********A/N 2: Don't forget to vote in the polls for the next story to be up after "Second Chances," "Stone Cold Lovin'," and "The Raging Storm." These are my story ideas and I just need a little help choosing which one to up next after one of them.**

**Chapter One**

Randy was escorted off of the arena. He tried to damnedest to get to Christian, but security blocked his way and a few had to escort him to his locker room, made sure that he got his things, and was in his car. He drove back to his hotel with all the intention of resting. He needed to get better so he could go after that slimy bastard and get his title back. He threw his stuff down and plopped down onto the bed. He screamed into the pillow before he turned to breath. He sighed and decided to get comfortable.

Randy got up, stripped naked, and went to take a shower. He washed himself down with Old Spice and rinsed off. He got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to lay in bed. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Nothing grabbed his attention. As the hours crept by, he grew increasingly bored.

The Viper sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:15pm. He knew that Raw had either ended or was just coming to end. He could go out and hang with some of his colleagues or stay in his room bored out of his mind. Randy decided that maybe going out would be better.

The man got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't feel like dressing to the nines. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He grabbed his personal items and left. As he drove around, he decided that maybe Chili's would be the best place to chill out. Randy parked his car and entered the building. There were some people around as he stood and waited to be seated. He spotted a familiar figure in the back booth.

Randy shook his head as he smiled.

"Can I help you?" the waitress asked.

"I spotted a colleague of mine," he replied.

She nodded and gave him a menu. He went to the booth.

"Good evening, Alex," Randy greeted.

The man looked up and smiled. "Good evening to you too, Randy."

"Is this seat taken?"

Alex shook his head and Randy slid in opposite him.

"How did Raw go?" the Viper asked.

"It went okay. Sorry you couldn't stay."

"It happens."

Alex nodded. "Christian was a complete ass after you left."

"Figures."

Alex looked over his menu. "What brings you by?"

"I was bored in the hotel room. Needed something to do. How's your feud with Mike going?"

"Good actually."

"Are you two ready to order?" a waitress asked.

"I haven't looked at my menu yet," Randy confessed. "What's your favorite wine?"

"I like the Blackstone Merlot."

"I would like a glass of that."

"I would too," Alex replied.

She nodded and left.

"I don't even know what I want to eat," Alex replied.

"I need to read over my menu," Randy said as he opened it.

Both men looked over their menus as the waitress came with their wine. They sipped as they continued to read.

"The Two for $20 looks good, but I don't much care for some the appetizers," Alex said.

"What appetizers do you like?" Randy asked.

"The Hot Spinach and Artichoke Dip is delicious, never had the Southwestern Eggrolls, and I want to try the Sweet Potato Fries," Alex replied.

"How about I get the Eggrolls and you get the Sweet Potato Fries. We can share."

"We can do that."

The waitress came back after awhile and they ordered. Throughout the meal, they talked and learned much about each other. Alex liked to be called by his real name when he's not dealing with anything doing with the WWE. The younger man was a very good football player and basketball player. He also liked hanging and working out with Mason Ryan.

"We you both like some dessert?" the waitress asked.

Randy looked at Alex. "Want to share one?"

Alex grabbed the dessert menu and scanned it. "They all look very rich."

"That's why I asked if you wanted to share one."

The younger man smiled and looked to the waitress. "Surprise us."

She smiled and walked away.

"Adventurous," Randy said.

"Sometimes you have to be." He smiled at the Viper. "Why did you decide to join me instead of getting your own table?"

"I didn't feel like dining alone."

Alex nodded.

"Truth be told, you're an attractive young man. Rather be with an attractive man instead of alone."

The waitress came back with a Molten Chocolate Cake with two spoons. "Hope y'all enjoy."

They looked at the dessert and chuckled.

"You did say surprise us," Randy replied.

"I did, I did."

They enjoyed their dessert while they talked.

"Here's your check. I didn't know if it was split or not. Just let me know when you're ready and the dessert is on the house."

They thanked her and finished off their dessert. Randy grabbed the check before Alex could reach for it.

"I got this," Randy said. "Get me next time."

"All right," Alex said.

Randy paid and they went back to the hotel. They stood outside of Alex's room.

"I had a great time," the younger man said.

The Viper nodded. "Do you want to play poker tomorrow night after SmackDown taping?"

"Who's all playing?"

"Cody, Ted, me of course, JTG, Sheamus, and Regal."

Alex nodded. "I don't trust Regal."

"No one else does as well. Man has a great poker face."

"I bet he does."

"So? Would you like to join us?"

Alex nodded. "Okay. How much is the pay in?"

"Only a hundred."

"Not bad. I'm in."

Randy nodded. He gave Alex a hug and left.

The younger man stood as he stared at the space that Randy once occupied. "He hugged me?"

Randy made it back to his room and took off his shoes and clothes. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. "He smells nice." He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.


End file.
